Sapphiron (tactics)
Sapphiron is a gigantic undead dragon who guards the entrance to Kel'Thuzad's inner sanctum in Naxxramas. =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Frostwyrm Lair, Naxxramas *Type: Undead =Background= An ancient servant of Malygos, - the Hand of Magic - Sapphiron was a blue dragon who lived with a powerful brood in Northrend by the Dragonblight, where he communed with the ancient spirits of the dead dragons. Sapphiron was magnificently powerful, and protected the lands of Icecrown as best he could. Though Ner'zhul's malevolent influence defiled the Dragonblight, Sapphiron continued to guard his hoard of treasure from intruders. Anub'arak, the King of Azjol-Nerub, thought that perhaps by equipping themselves with Sapphiron's treasures, he and Arthas might be more prepared for the perilous journey through Azjol-Nerub. Arthas agreed, and journeyed into Sapphiron's lair with Anub'arak. Sapphiron gloated at the mortals as they approached him, and he and his dragons attacked with all their might, unleashing their strange, cold magics upon them. In the end, despite all odds, Arthas was victorious, and Sapphiron was defeated. As a final, clinching victory, however, Arthas used what remained of his dwindling power to recreate Sapphiron as a frost wyrm to serve the Scourge. thumb|The Wyrm Sapphiron Sapphiron was called upon to destroy the dwarves guarding the gates to Azjol-Nerub, but the great dragon was left outside of the tunnels, where he guarded it against all who would disturb his new master. Some years later the Scourge attacked once again and Sapphiron was sent with Kel'Thuzad to the Eastern Plaguelands to guard the majordomo in Naxxramas. =Attacks and Abilities= * Sapphiron is immune to frost spells. * Berserker enrage after 15 mins, making his Frost Aura do 600% damage. * Sapphiron will first take to the air 35 secs after engaging, then fire 5 Icebolts and 1 Frost Breath and land. After that, it will stay on the ground for 70 secs before flying up again and repeating the process. * Icebolt - Deals 2625-3375 frost damage, 10 yard splash radius, 25 second duration, stuns chosen target for 3 sec. Only occurs when Sapphiron is in the air. Appears to induce an iceblock-like effect with the functionality of the Mage's Ice Block spell; ie. you cannot take any action but are immune to attacks for the duration. Ice Block last for 22 secs. * Frost Breath - Slow-moving, wide-range "ice bomb" AoE attack. Sapphiron will "take a deep breath" after 5 Icebolts in the air. It can be resisted. Only happens when Sapphiron is in the air - he breathes a cloud of frost which floats slowly to the ground and explodes when it touches the ground, doing 75000-125000 damage in a 70 yard radius. Sapphiron will land after Frost Breath. It takes about 5-6 seconds to land. It´s target is the middle of the room, not a specific person. Anyone who has been frozen by Icebolt will be immune to this. This attack cancels the Ice Block. Raid members can stand behind the Iceblocked individuals and will be considered out of LoS of the Frost Breath. * Frost Aura - Frost-damage DoT-type attack. 100 yard radius, damages afflicted targets for 600 frost damage every second. Keeps applying. (Can be partially resisted) * Life Drain - 12 second duration, 100 yard range, curse-type. Drains 1750 to 2250 health and heals Sapphiron for 3500 to 4500 every 3 sec. Used every 24 secs as well. * Blizzard - Much denser and larger than normal Blizzard. Deals 3063 to 3937 damage every 2 sec. Slows movement speed by 65%, 15 sec duration. Drifts in directions very much like green outdoor dragon sleep cloud. (Binary spell - the damage can be resisted completely or not at all) =Strategies= Sapphiron kill movie from Beyond Redemption guild. Sapphiron kill movie from Curse Gaming =Loot table= From the known 10 normal random epic drops, 4 are some of the best trinkets for tank/physical DPS/magical DPS/healing; the best offhand claw; the best tank shield; 2 best offhand for magical DPS and healing; and 2 cloaks which are among the best for magical DPS/physical DPS. ;Normal ;Shoulder enchants * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=47 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=58 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=59 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=69 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=114 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=119 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=116 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=111 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=93 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=91 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=240 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=237 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=238 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=239 Note: Sapphiron Drape is dropped by Onyxia and not by Sapphiron. *Sapphiron (Warcraft III) *Sapphiron & Kel'Thuzad's Chamber video *Exploited Killshot from 8/19/06 Category:Dragons Category:Skeletons Category:Bosses Category:Instance Characters Category:Instance:Naxxramas